


nami is a panicked lesbian

by zabi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Mentioned ZoSan, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabi/pseuds/zabi
Summary: "please tell me you have her phone number."in which sanji introduces nami and vivi.





	nami is a panicked lesbian

"you should've seen her, nami, i swear her smile seemed to shine brighter than the sun and--”

"are you forgetting you do have a boyfriend, sanji?" nami was quite tired of the rambling already. every time sanji saw a new girl in campus he would go on and on until nami found a way to get his brain to stop and focus on something else. she did appreciate her best friend (ok, _second_ best friend, usopp would always be first) talking about girls most of the times though, since, well, being a huge lesbian makes one appreciate girls a lot.

(when nami met sanji they didn't get along well -- it took a bit for her to understand he was just overly appreciative).

what nami didn't really enjoy was the constant reminder she was single and sanji was not and there was no way in hell she'd let literally anyone in their group of friends set her up. sanji sighed and ran his hand through his bangs, posture relaxing as he supported his elbows on the small study table they shared.

"no, there's no way i'd forget i'm dating a lovely neanderthal" he took a deep breath before continuing, aware of the amused glint in the girl's eyes. his relationship with zoro had always been complicated and messy and loud, but he'd die before denying he was totally in love with the swordsman. even when he cursed at women (or called nami a witch and risked his life). "but you, nami, are very very single and--"

"you're not setting me up again."

"i'm not."

"...you sure?" nami glared at him, crossing her arms. they'd been over that before. "because if you try anything i swear your debt will only keep growing until you can't even say the number out loud."

there was a short pause. sanji fixed his hair and nodded, knowing the threat was quite real. he'd seen zoro's debt. not even a miracle could fix that.

"good. i don't want to keep meeting random girls that you think are nice and pretty but only turn out to be straight and boring."

"well. then you should go because she's coming this way" sanji grinned at nami before getting up to greet the newcomer.

when nami looked up he was already hugging the short girl (who was actually letting him do it and hugging back?!?!?!), her long blue hair getting tangled up between them before they parted and she brushed it back with her fingers. nami could only stare, sitting there as the girl smiled down at her, the brightness and energy nearly blinding her. she was gorgeous. oh god. _oh, god_ , she was _beautiful_. nami's brain could only muster enough rationality to smile back and wave, as sanji introduced both. _vivi. nefertari vivi._

"this is the friend i was talking about, vivi, remember?"

"oh, yes! the pretty girl with orange hair, i wouldn't forget" vivi giggled. nami could feel her heart beat faster and faster.

"w-wait, what, pret-- you talked about me?!"

sanji grinned, amused at the sudden interest. he knew it would work.

"yes, can you believe miss vivi actually enjoyed my stories and jokes? she's amazing!" he gushed and vivi chuckled behind her hand, bells on the bracelets she wore around her wrist tingling gently in the quiet library.

"you're too kind, sanji!" vivi fixed her bag on her shoulder before taking a glance at the watch on the wall across the room. disappointment was clear on her face as she excused herself. "ah, damn. i have class now, but i'll catch up with you guys later, if that's okay?"

"yes! of course!" _really nice, nami. subtle._

"we'll see you later, miss vivi! it was lovely meeting you again." sanji hugged her again, wiggling his eyebrows at nami as the other girl set off in a rush. perfect timing, really.

they settled down on their study table once more, but before sanji could even open his textbook nami had grabbed his wrist, pulling his body over the table. her stare was hard, and sanji knew better than to laugh at the whole situation unless he wanted to get his ass kicked. no matter how funny the desperation in nami’s face was.

"please tell me you have her phone number."

**Author's Note:**

> this is... the first time i post anything in like 5 years wow


End file.
